1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a modular headband. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a headband having removable and interchangeable ribbons or other attachments to selectively customize and accessorize a headband according to a wearer's outfit and preference.
2. Background
One common type of headband with wide appeal is the resilient horseshoe-shaped headband, which may be referred to at times as an “Alice band.” Such resilient headbands may typically be manufactured from flexible metal, plastic, or the like in a variety of shapes, thicknesses, and sizes. Resilient headbands may further be covered with a thin layer of fabric, leather, or other covering material for aesthetic or comfort purposes. Such covering material is typically permanently adhered to the headband and therefore not easily interchangeable nor customizable according to the wearer's wishes. Accordingly, a wearer typically owns numerous headbands having a variety of colors and patterns in order to accessorize one of her headbands with a selected outfit.
What is needed, therefore, is a modular headband that allows a wearer to selectively and interchangeably add decorative elements according to her current outfit and other accessories.